


The little and the bunny

by Winter_devill



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Bunny headspace, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Little Space, M/M, Multi, Nesting, Soobin acts like a bunny, Soobin is still kinda kais caregiver, Yeonjun loves them both
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25240159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_devill/pseuds/Winter_devill
Summary: Soobin and Kai both have separate headpsaces, what will happen when they both slip on the same day.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	The little and the bunny

Two of their members had different headspaces from their normal, one was Soobin, who would often slip into bunny Headspace. The other was Kai who had little space, meaning he acted younger than he truly was. The members loved both of their headspaces, they had just never experienced them at the same time, meaning Soobin would act like a bunny and Kai act like a child. Well that was until recently.

Soobin was Kais main caregiver, but Yeonjun was close to it as well, so when he woke up with Kai snuggled into his chest, he guessed he would be in little space for the day. This would actually work out quite well as they currently had a day off, meaning no one would have to worry about it. Well this was until Beomgyu burst through the door, to let the oldest know that Soobin was in fact in a bunny headspace, and was wondering if he could use the nest that he had made in Yeonjuns room. His nest was only in there as it had extra room and Soobin didn't always feel like sleeping in a nest. 

“ Wait, Soobin is in bunny headspace, oh god no” Yeonjun said, slight panic in his tone, causing Kai to hug him tighter, sensing the eldests discomfort. 

“Yeah, why is that an issue, we don't have a schedule today, do we?” Beomgyu was ynow just confused, usually Yeonjun loved bunny Soobin, but clearly not today.

“Umm no we don't, but Kai is in little space and soobin is his caregiver or main caregiver is he not '' now everything made sense to Beomgyu, well this day could be great or hell, depending on how Kai took this.

“Oh damn, maybe we should just let Soobin in here and see how Kai reacts, if it is bad you can look after him and i'll look after Soobin, Taehyun can switch between the two, how does that sound” pretty appealing to yeonjun and to be honest he just hoped that the two of them would get along just fine. 

“Sounds like a plan. Let's hope for the best shall we” Yeonjun said as Beomgyu headed out of his room to fetch the bunny. 

“Kai baby, you know how soobin sometimes acts like a bunny” Kai nodded, at least he remembered that, “ well that is what he will act like today are you ok with that" Yeonjun asked 

“Ah bunny Soobin, me get to meet bunny” wow ok this was going better than any of them had planned.

“Beomgyu you can bring him in Kai seems to be pretty excited to meet him” and to be honest it would be their first time meeting each other while in their separate headspaces. 

"Ah ok, I'll bring him in or I think he'll hop in" thump, thump, thump, clearly Soobin was quite happy to make it to his nest on his own. He gently knocked the door open with his head, where his bunny ears were positioned. 

"Ahhhhh, bunnyyyyy" Kai squealed, making grabby hands towards him. To be honest Soobin looked slightly freaked at first, no one was really loud when he was usually in his headspace, worried they might scare him.

"Ah Soobin baby, it's only kai, don't be scared" Yeonjun said with a calming tone, in the hope to make him feel at ease. Soobin hopped over towards Yeonjun who had kai sitting on his lap.

"Kai you have to be quiet, not too loud as you might scare the bunny" Soobin was now blushing, he loved to be called a bunny.

"Ah ok, me be quiet now, but can I pet him" Yeonjun nodded and Soobin leaned towards him. Kai still vaguely remembered that he had to be careful when petting him because bunny didn't like it if you knocked his ears. "Bunny is very soft, but can I snuggle with bunny" to be honest Yeonjun wasn't quite sure on the answer, Soobin would come to him when he wanted cuddles but they wouldn't go to him

"Binne will you let ningning snuggle with you" Soobin nodded before hopping forwards his nest which was made on the spare bed in Yeonjuns room. Clearly bunny still had a special place in his heart for little Kai. none of the other members had been allowed into his nest, worried that they might mess it up. Yeonjun carried Kai over to it, sensing that even though he wanted to snuggle with Binnie, he didn't really want to let go of Yeonjun till he needed to.

"There you go baby, be careful, try not to mess it up," Kai nodded as he was placed inside the nest, before rolling over to face the bunny. Soobin wasn't really the one to give hugs while he was in bunny space,he would usually be the one to receive them. So when he gently wrapped his arms around Kai it did slightly shock Yeonjun, wow he really did still love little Kai.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, I hope you enjoyed and if you did you can leave a comment and kudos.


End file.
